dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku: Mission X
|distributor = El TV Kadsre Films Silver Bullet Pictures|rating(s) = PG|release_date = August 31, 2017|running_time = 139 Minutes|country = El Kadsre|language = English Japanese|budget = $139 Million|box_office = $339 Million}}Hatsune Miku: Mission X '''(also known as '''Hatsune Miku: Music Deleter) is a 2017 Japanese-El Kadsreian computer-animated science fiction action film directed by Kanaye Tendou and written by Max Axis and Akira Hisashi. The film was produced as a co-production between Zecter Media, Marza Animation Planet, and Crypton Future Media, and was distributed by Silver Bullet Pictures and El TV Kadsre Films. The film revolves around Hatsune Miku and the Vocaloids as she and her friends find out what happened during an incident during their concert performance and why they're beginning to grow weaker and weaker. They soon discover that the Cloud Prisms were stolen and are being weaponized by beings called the Synthesix with the sole purpose of erasing all music in the world. The film was premiered on August 25th, 2017, and was released on August 31, 2017, the same day as Hatsune Miku's 10th anniversary. The film received positive reviews from critics and fans of the Vocaloid characters, which they praised the animation, plot and the performances of the main characters. The film was also a financial success, earning $339 million worldwide against its $139 million budget. Plot During Hatsune Miku's concert performance in the Vocaloid City Concert Hall, the hall suddenly explodes, knocking out Miku and the others. A few days later, Miku suddenly wakes up in a hospital, having no recollection of what happened and that she was critically injured. The Vocaloids, who were also recovering from the incident, also didn't know what caused the explosion, though they first assumed that a bomb was secretly planted there. A few weeks later, the Vocaloids were discharged in the hospital. But after a few more weeks, the others began to find out that Miku isn't in her normal attitude. Some of the Vocaloids also discovered that they were acting more weaker than they normally would, leaving them confused if they would continue their singing career or give up completely. Ultimate Miku appears before them, revealing that the Cloud Prisms, which gave them their strength, was stolen by a giant robot known as the Omega Cyclops. She then further explained that if they don't return and take back the Cloud Prisms, then they're powers might never return. And worse, the enemies might use the Prisms and their energy source Voltage, for evil schemes. Fearing that they and Miku would become more powerless if they didn't act on time. They headed off to the LeoLiner and hopped on Luka and Meiko's spaceship, where they secretly follow the Omega Cyclops' spaceship form. Unfortunately, during their pursuit, they were detected by one of the Synthesix's enemy detectors, where their leader, Synthor, commands the operator to send their Ai-controlled spaceships to destroy the spaceship that the Vocaloids where boarding. A full-scale fight ensues, but the Vocaloid's spaceship managed to dodge all of the attacks thanks to the Kagamine Twins taking control of the spaceship. They even manage to destroy the Synthesix's enemy fighters by having them collide with each other. After the fight, the Vocaloid's spaceship then arrives at the Synthesix's hangar, where they split up. With Miku, Luka, and Meiko heading for Synthor while the Kagamine Twins and Kaito find the Cloud Prisms. Miku, Luka, and Meiko arrived at Synthor's main throne. Where they engaged in a 3-vs-1 fight. However, though, the trio began to grow weaker than ever, giving Synthor a big advantage. Meanwhile, the Kagamine Twins and Kaito arrived at Synthesix's laboratory where they discovered that they are planning to use the Cloud Prisms and their Voltage energy to power their superweapon, the Beat Killer, and use it to erase all the music in the world. Unfortunately for them, they were found and are surrounded by Synthesix's robot soldiers, but they fight back. During the fight, Kaito managed to deactivate the superweapon and release the Cloud Prisms, but he also injected Synthesix's Voltage supply into the Prisms so that he and the rest of the Vocaloid gang can get the upper hand. While Synthor prepares to finish off Miku, she, and her friends began to feel their strength returning to them. And so, in an act of retaliation, stood up and fought him again. But, Synthor didn't go down easily, as he used his weapons to fight with them, but still ended up losing anyway. The Kagamine Twins and Kaito arrived just in time to finish off Synthor. After the fight, they then hurried back to the spaceship when they realized that it's about to explode, and successfully left the space station and return to Vocaloidia, but just before the space station explodes, Synthor crawls up to his throne's controls and pushes a button that releases the Omega Cyclops, stating that the battle is not yet over. When the Vocaloids returned to Vocaloid City, Miku and the gang wondered if it was all over. One of the Kagamine Twins, Rin, points to the sky, revealing the Omega Cyclops in its spaceship form, where it transforms into its robot mode. The Vocaloids then ran towards the Omega Cyclops, as they attacked it from all over the place. However, though, Miku was heavily injured due to the Omega Cyclop's eye beams. And the Vocaloids were also quickly subdued. Ultimate Miku quickly appears before them as she offered to give them the Ultimate powers, which they quickly agree. The Omega Cyclops attempts to stop them, but with no use. With their Ultimate powers, the Vocaloids then attacked him from all over the place, dislocating and destroying every single part of the robot. They then defeat the Omega Cyclops with the Ultimate Medley Strike. After the fight, Ultimate Miku turns the Vocaloids into their normal outfits and left them behind, reminding them that the Cloud Prisms were returned to her and that she has an important duty to do. A few months later, Vocaloidia managed to fix all of the property damage that the Omega Cyclops committed, while Hatsune Miku and her Vocaloid friends resumed their singing career, resuming their last concert with great success. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Synthor managed to escape the space station with his room's escape feature, and declaring that he will return as he heads back into his homeworld to retreat for now. Voice Cast * Saki Fujita as Hatsune Miku/Ultimate Miku * Asami Shimoda as Kagamine Rin/Len * Yuu Asakawa as Megurine luka * Naoto Fuuga as Kaito * Meiko Haigo as Meiko * Eiko Tachibana as Synthor Cameos * Megumi Nakajima as Gumi * Gakuto Kamui as Camui Gackpo * Max Axis as one of the Synthesix's Robot Soldiers * Akira Hisashi as a Nurse Production Development Writer Max Axis came up with the concept of Mission X when he was visiting Vocaloidia a few years ago. Being impressed by their music-related culture, Max wrote his experiences in Vocaloidia in a diary-like format so he can use them as a basis for his next film. Once he returned home after his trip, he then worked on the script for the film, as he's constantly brainstorming a couple of ideas of what a Vocaloid film would work and not work. Feeling that he was running out of ideas, he contacted his fellow co-writer Akira Hisashi since she also visited Vocaloidia a couple of times before, but she had more knowledge of Vocaloidia's culture, making the process easier. In the behind the scenes featurette, Akira Hisashi stated that one of the most difficult tasks that she and Max had to do while writing the script was to fit the film's plot with the music-related culture of Vocaloidia. So they had to revise some points to have some music and character-driven points in it. After they finished the draft, they submitted to Vocaloidia Films and they enjoyed it. Max Axis originally wanted Frederick Lloyd to direct the film but turned it down due to him being busy directing Sub Impact. So Max hired Kanaye Tendou to direct the film. Tendou initially wanted to turn down the role due to him describing the script as an "a stupid anime-like actionfest", but he decided to direct the film when Max Axis told him his experiences when he was traveling in Vocaloidia and that Tendou listened a few of Vocaloidia's most popular songs. He wanted to turn the film into a live-action format, but the co-writer Akira Hisashi wanted to make a film into a computer-animated film because she said that having the Vocaloids in live-action form would make tons of Vocaloid fans unhappy. Once Crypton Future Media heard that a Vocaloid film was on the works, they immediately jumped in the production, helping with the film's financing and providing the sound systems needed for the film. Design Most of the Vocaloid cast's designs for the film were left intact, but the director insisted on updating some of their looks so that they fit in a more movie-like aesthetic. The character and design of Synthor were specifically for the film, designed by concept artist Neil Sanchez. Animation The vast majority of the animation was handled by Marza Animation Planet, with Zecter Media assisted in working with some digital backgrounds, action sequences, and they collaborated with Marza on the final fight between the Vocaloids and the Omega Cyclops. Music The score for ''Hatsune Miku: Mission X ''was composed by Akane Ichimonji and Hideo Kouichi. in which they used various instruments and synthesizers to fit certain aspects of the film. The soundtrack album was released on August 27, 2017, by E Records. The soundtrack album also included songs from famous Vocaloid producers such as Mitchie M, ryo, kz, and a few others. Release Marketing On August 13, 2017, Akira Hisashi produced a prequel manga as well as the manga adaptation of the film. The Good Smile Company produced the tie-in figurines such as Figma versions of the updated movie Vocaloids as well the antagonists of the film. Home Media Hatsune Miku: Mission X was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 23, 2017, by El TV Kadsre Home Entertainment. The Blu-ray release of the film includes an image gallery featuring concept art, the CG models, and set designs. The Blu-Ray release was also a double-pack as it included the film Blitzivan: Into the Virtual World. Reception Critical Reception The film received positive reviews from critics and fans of the Vocaloid characters. The film received a 79% on review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, 7.7/10 on IMDB, 80% on Metacritic, and an A on Cinemascore. Box Office On its first day, the film received $189 million in its first run in Vocaloidia. The film was a box office success outside of Vocaloidia, grossing over $339 million worldwide. Category:Fictional films Category:Films Category:El Kadsre Category:Films by year Category:Science fiction films Category:Action films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Fictional film productions Category:Fictional Japanese films